


Other Religions?

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [19]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Based on a Young Sheldon Episode, Dungeons & Dragons References, Episode: s01e11 Demons Sunday School and Prime Numbers, Established Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Marilla battles with Davy when he wants to understand other religions
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Kudos: 13





	Other Religions?

Matthew, Anne, Gilbert and Bash were watching a football game on the television. “Five kicks, 38-yard average,” the sports announcer said as he described what was happening on the television.

Marilla is sat between her brother and adoptive daughter, knitting another cushion pillow. She looked over at Davy, who was still sitting at the kitchen table after dinner. “I can't believe he's reading the Bible,” Bash says, pulling his eyes away from the game for a second.

Marilla stops knitting to look at the young boy. “I know. I'm actually grateful to that Dungeons & Dragons game. It helped lead him to God,” Anne smiled and laughed a little, Gilbert’s arm coming around his girlfriend as she snuggled into him closer.

Anne saw Davy shut the bible and walk over to the parlour. “Ixnay on the Odskay,” Anne says, not knowing much ‘pig Latin’. But, the saying made Gilbert laugh a little into the curls on her head. Matthew turned the game off and looked at Davy.

“I’m done,” Davy said, Anne’s eyes widened as she shares a look with Gilbert. Apparently, this kid was smarter than them!

“You finished it?” Marilla asked, raising her eyebrows at the boy.

Davy nodded. “All of it,” Davy tells them. “Ask me which birds are kosher,” Davy continues, as Matthew takes the bate.

“I’ll bite,” Matthew says. “Which birds are kosher?” He asks, looking at Davy from his chair.

“Chicken, yes. Quail, yes. Owls, surprisingly no,” Davy tells them.

Anne looks surprised. “Well, there isn’t a lot of meat on them anyway,” Gilbert says, making Anne look at him confused as to how he knew that.

“Davy, I’m so happy you’re taking an interest in religion,” Marilla said, as she finished the row she was knitting.

Davy gives Anne and Marilla a smile (Anne knew something was coming that Marilla wouldn’t be happy about). “I am. And I’ve decided to explore other religions, too,” Davy said, at this, Marilla put down her finished row and looked at him. Anne was now trying to keep her giggles in.

“What’s this now?” Marilla asked, ignoring as Anne’s head was now buried in Gilbert’s shoulder to muffle her giggles.

“Reverend Allan encouraged me to approach religion scientifically, so it only makes sense to enlarge my database,” Davy said.

Marilla shakes her head. “No, your database is Presbyterian. That’s all the data you need. Presbyterian data,” Marilla said crossing her arms.

“What other religions you considering?” Bash asked. Gilbert had nearly dragged Anne completely into his lap, as his hand was now combing through her curly hair. Sometimes running into a knot in her curls and he gently untangled it as he went.

“Buddhist, Jewish, Hindu, Baptist, all of them,” Davy rattles off a few.

Marilla shakes her head again. “No. No. That’s not happening,” she tells him.

“Well, why? Don’t I have the freedom to look into any religion I want?” Davy asked as everyone except for Anne looked over at Marilla.

“Um...” Marilla trails looking for an excuse to get Davy out of looking at other religions that weren’t Presbyterian.

Anne looked over at her adoptive mother. “Those dungeons and dragons are looking pretty good right now, aren’t they?” Anne asked her with a smile on her face. Marilla gave Anne a look, which shut the Redmond student up as she looked back up at Gilbert.

“I’m also looking into voodoo,” Davy says, which makes Anne look over at him. A smile brightened her face and looked back over at Marilla waiting for her to say something.


End file.
